


Getting It

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, During Canon, Established Relationship, Kinks, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-29
Updated: 2007-05-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 14:10:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8716900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Sam catches Dean cheating on him and decides it's time for Dean to pay.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

Getting It

 

By: SublimeSarcasm

 

 

Sam Winchester never quite got it.

 

Maybe it was his hair, maybe it was the way he curled his tongue when they kissed or maybe it was how he tasted when he blew load after load down Sam’s throat but Dean Winchester had a hold over him, one as hard as he tried to fight weakened his knees (sometimes quite literally) and made him fall head over heels in love.

 

Today was different though, for once in his life, Dean Winchester was going to pay for what he did. He wasn’t going to get away free this time. Dean Winchester was going to get it.

 

*******X*******

 

“Mornin” Dean said with a yawn as Sam curled up in his arms.

 

Sam wasn’t going to give himself away, just yet.

 

“Morning love” Sam said as he caressed Dean’s face, he was totally clueless.

 

As he snuggled with his brother he thought back to two nights ago at the bar Dean took him to.

 

Why did he ever agree to go there? Gay bars were definitely not his scene, but he took advantage of the situation. He was all over Dean, in public, and nobody seemed to care. He loved kissing Dean, biting his lower lip and shoving his tongue down his throat without having to worry about anyone or anything.

 

Sam had only excused himself for a minute when it happened. As soon as he came back, some young blond 20 something guy was practically in Dean’s lap making out with him. Seeing Dean with someone else had shattered Sam, he felt hurt and betrayed not only by his brother, but also by his lover.

 

Sam exploded in a fit of anger. “Get the fuck off him” Sam yelled as he went over to Dean’s table, prying the man from Dean. “Don’t you ever, EVER go near him, he’s mine” Sam said as he grabbed Dean and quickly went back to the Impala.

 

Dean was way too wasted to drive so Sam took the wheel. “Dean…” Sam managed to say “Why, fuck Dean, why?” Dean had a sullen look on his face. “Sammy I swear, I was drunk, he came onto me” he flashed his best puppy dog eyes at Sam; he never resisted them before and now was no exception.

 

“Fuck Dean” Sam said “You make me so damn mad and hurt, but I can’t stop loving you, no matter what you do” Dean gave a guilty look. “Just… kiss me, and forget about him” Dean said. Sam obliged, but forgetting was one thing Sam wasn’t ready to do, not until Dean got what was coming to him.

 

******X*****

 

“I need to use the bathroom” Sam said as he left his brother half asleep on the bed. He quickly grabbed a bag he had stashed away and took off his shirt and pants, walking outside with only his boxers on.

 

Dean stared at Sam in shock as Sam shook the bag and smiled, implying something Dean just couldn’t seem to get.

 

“What’s that?” Dean questioned “Bag of tricks?"

 

Sam gave an evil grin, and jumped on the bed. “Something like that” he said in a way that made Dean uncomfortable, but excited.

 

Sam reached into his bag and pulled out the first object, handcuffs.

 

“No” “No, no no no no no, NO!” Dean protested. “Uh uh, no way”

 

“Cmon Dean” Sam smiled, “You know you can’t resist me” he said straddling his brothers chest, kissing him on the lips and slowly went lower and lower stopping just above Dean’s crotch, kissing him and driving him wild.

 

The sensation of Sam’s lips paralyzed Dean. He tried to fight as Sam handcuffed one arm to the bed and then the other, but Dean just couldn’t muster the strength.

 

“Ugh- Mother FUCK!” Dean cried out as Sam slid Dean's boxers off and sucked on the head of his cock.

 

Dean was about to come, begging Sam to keep going and get him off but just as he was about to Sam stopped and got up.

 

“Sammy, what the fuck!” “You can’t get me worked up like that and just walk away!” Dean protested. “Oh, but I can Dean” Sam said in a hot voice as he reached into his bag pulling out a red blindfold.

 

“Sam…” Dean trailed as Sam got on top of him once more and tied the blindfold tightly around his lover’s eyes.

 

“You know Dean, we’ve made love so many times” Sam said as he reached in his bag for another surprise. “Even when you piss me off, and when you pin me down and I’m unable to fight back beneath your body, I can’t resist you, I need you”

 

“I never got why that was until recently” Dean laid motionless as Sam spoke.

 

“You’re my soul mate, my everything, we’re meant to be together just you and me” “It wasn’t till I saw you with someone else that I realized just how much you meant to me.”

 

“Tonight, Dean Winchester” Sam thundered “You’re going to get it”

 

Dean flinched wondering what Sam meant. He could hear the squeeze of a bottle in the background. He knew that sound all too well. He and Sam had had sex so many times, each time better than the last but he had never bottomed before. He was the older one, he had seniority or something to that effect he contemplated to himself.

 

Dean struggled as Sam slicked himself up. “Don’t worry baby, it’ll be alright” Sam said.

 

Dean couldn’t move at all, he was going to have to take it like a man.

 

Sam grabbed Deans legs, putting them behind his back as he moved in, slowly shoving the head of his cock into Dean’s hole.

 

“Jesus!” Dean yelled, the pain was almost too much for him to handle. “Don’t be such a baby” Sam joked, “I do it for you all the time”

 

Dean bit into his lower lip as his brother shoved his cock deeper into him. The pain was fading as Sam began to thrust into Dean, sending himself deeper and deeper into his body.

 

Dean relaxed allowing his brother to explore every inch inside of him as he tightened his grip on Sam with his legs that were behind Sam’s back.

 

The handcuffs scraped into Dean’s wrists as his little brother fucked him like he had never been fucked before.

 

The pleasure Dean felt was so immense he didn’t even notice he was still cuffed to the bed.

 

Sam grabbed onto Dean, intensifying his thrusts as he used one free hand to fist Dean’s cock, jerking it in time with his thrusts.

 

Dean was begging his brother for more and more before Sam’s assault on his body grew too much for him and he came, all over Sam and his own chest.

 

Sam clenched Dean as he made his final thrust, sending his load into Dean before collapsing onto Dean’s chest, covered in the heat, sweat, and passion of the moment. This was one night Dean wouldn’t soon forget.

 

*****X*****

 

Sam slowly removed himself from Dean. “How was that baby?” Sam smiled as he asked. Dean was dizzy from the experience managing to mumble “G-g-reat” Dean was still getting used to bottoming for his younger brother but if every time he did it, it was as good as that, he would have to do it a lot more.

 

“I love you Dean’ Sam said as he kissed Dean tenderly on the lips.

 

“I love you too Sammy” Dean replied

 

Sam undid the handcuffs setting Dean free, he wrapped his arms around Dean hugging him and threw one leg over him and together they drifted to sleep.

 

That night went down in history for both Sam and Dean as the night they both, finally, got it.


End file.
